User blog:Poisoon140/A Pookie Called Rosalie Part 4
Now for the part 4 to this fanon Chapter 4 Waverly woke up and yawned. It was a Sunday, and she was dreading what would happen to the pookies when she was at work tommorow. But Gabby said she could take very good care of them. Waverly calmed down a bit, but then remembered to meet the new neighbor. She walked to his house. The pookies came with her, even though she told them not to. Rose ran up to the door and pounded on it. The door opened, and the neighbor came out. "Why hello!", said the neighbor "I'm called Don. I work at a shipping company. Who are you?". "I'm Waverly, she's Rosalie, and he's Aaron.", said Waverly. A faint ringing sound comes from Don's house. "Oops, I have a call from my boss! Bye!", said Don. Waverly was glad that the neighbor seemed pretty nice. She then went back home with the pookies. Rose and Aaron played catch with a beach ball, while Waverly went to Gabby. She went into Gabby's room, intending to tell her what the pookies need. But she wasn't in the room. Waverly noticed some boxes in the room. Then, Waverly stepped on a part of a peice of tile Gabby's room (Gabby likes tile), and then all of a sudden the tile flipped over, making Waverly fall through the floor. She landed safely on a matress. Then she heard Gabby say "Yes! When this is done, and when that foolish Waverly is gone at work, I can get rid of all pookies, and she won't even have a clue!". Waverly thought about this for a bit, and then realized how all of this happened. Gabby was always in her room, presumably this part of it, and she was in here even more when Rose came, and almost all day when Aaron came. And whe she went out to get the new feather duster, her car was in the driveway after a few minutes, and when she appeared about an hour after, and she didn't have a new feather duster, she just cleaned her old one making it look new! "Stop this, Gabby!", Waverly shouted. Gabby faced Wabverly and said "Oh, well if it isn't Waverly. I won't stop now, you fool! In fact, my machine is already finished! Behold, the SPIDERTRON! It will eat all pookies, and also anyone who gets in my way! If something is eaten by this robotic beast, it will be wrapped in titanium chains and trapped. Then, when all pookies in the world are captured, I will slowly lower them into the volcano, and their death will be painful. Of course, not painful for ME!". Waverly gasped. That Spidertron was huge and menacing! A voice came out of nowhere, and it said "Hey, you aren't the only maid who turns into a spider!", said the voice. Waverly ran for her life, and got the pookies, got them into her car, and then they were driving away... Rate this chapter 1/10! Category:Blog posts